The present invention relates generally to roller skates, and more particularly to a braking system for an inline roller skate.
Inline skates were first developed according to industry sources around 1979 and have been growing in popularity ever since. Part of the reason for the recent increase in popularity of inline skating has been the technological advances in the equipment, which continue to make the sport safer and more enjoyable. One industry reports that inline skates has become a billion dollar business world wide, and the popularity of inline skates has led to the advent of inline skate clubs, inline roller hockey leagues, and many other organizations centered around inline skating.
While there have been significant advances made to the equipment, three main concerns of inline skating continue to remain outstanding and require addressing. One is the safety and effectiveness of any braking system used to decelerate the skates, and more particularly the braking distance required to bring the skater to a controlled stop. The second issue stability of the system, where current systems require that the skate be placed at an angle that promotes instability and places the skater at risk for injury. The third issue is the frequency with which braking components wear out and require replacement, for many braking systems currently in use wear far too quickly in the minds of consumers. What is required is a safe and reliable braking system for an inline skate that significantly reduces the effective braking distance in a controllable manner without undue wear on the braking elements.
Early braking systems for inline skates involved a protrusion on the rear boot of the brake comprised of a hard, rubber-like material that could be dragged by the skater to frictionally bring the skater to a stop. This system had many disadvantages, including the need to remove the wheels of the skate from the skating surface leading to instability, and the need to frequently replace the protrusion. Braking in this manner is also awkward and can lead to falls, and the braking distance required for controlled stopping is longer than desired. The prior art showed efforts of more advanced braking systems in an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of the old skate brakes. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,104 to Halermann, an inline skate is disclosed with a brake having disks that engage the rear wheel and the penultimate wheel of a four wheel inline skate when the skater displaces his weight backwards. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,761 to Gignoux et al., a skate brake is disclosed wherein a cylindrical body is pivoted into frictional contact with the rear and penultimate wheels of an inline skate using a linkage actuated by the rear portion of the skate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,015 to the present co-inventor discloses a brake assembly for inline skates that utilizes a brake drum extending outwardly from two inline wheels, where the brake is actuated by a linkage coupled to a pivotable portion of the skate boot. U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,462 to the present co-inventor et al also discloses a brake assembly for inline skates that includes a brake arm supported by a wheel frame, and a brake wheel ring including a radially outwardly facing circular brake contact surface positioned to contact the movable brake arm. U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,628 also to the present co-inventor et al discloses a braking device for an inline skate that includes a rotating brake member partially embedded on one or both sides of a skate wheel, and a fixed brake member positioned adjacent the rotating brake member and bendable to contact the rotating member to effect braking. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,723 to the present co-inventor et al discloses a braking system for inline skates that includes a roller turned by one or more wheels of the skate, where the roller expands outwardly and causes the outer surface to rub against a braking surface to brake the skate. The teachings of the previously identified '723 patent are incorporated herein in full by reference.
While each of these braking systems has their own advantages and disadvantages, the overall goal of reducing braking distance in a safe and controlled manner, along with extending the useful braking system life expectancy, has led to the development of the present invention.